Thomas
CGI (NWR-blau)=300px |-|CGI (LB&SC-grün)=300px |-|Modell=300px |-|RWS 16-42=300px |-|RWS 1-16=300px Thomas, die Tenderlok *'Nummer': 1, vorher 70 *'Baureihe': LB&SCR E2 *'Designer': L. B. Billington *'Bauer': Brighton Works *'Achsfolge': 0-6-0T *'Baujahr': 1913-15, Neubau 1960 *'Sodor erreicht': 1915 *'Höchstgeschwindigkeit': 30-40 mph / 48-64 kmh Thomas ist eine blaue LB&SCR E2 Rangierlokomotive. Er kam 1915 nach Sodor und wurde möglicherweise auch in diesem Jahr gebaut. Er arbeitete bis 1924/1925 in Vicarstown, bis er wegen eines Zwischenfalls mit Güterwagen nach Wellsworth geschickt wurde. Später in diesem Jahr, nachdem er James nach seinem Unfall gerettet hat, wurde er verantwortlich für die Knapford-Ffarquar Nebenstrecke und bekam zwei Waggons namens Annie und Clarabel. In den Büchern wurde Thomas neugebaut, nachdem er in das Haus des Stationsvorstehers in Ffarquhar gekracht war und bekam einen neuen Umlauf. In der TV-Serie bekam er keinen Neubau. Biografie in The Railway Series Details von Thomas' Ankunft auf der Nord-West-Eisenbahn im Jahre 1915 sind mehr oder weniger undokumentiert. Es gibt keine offizielle Erklärung dafür, wie er nach Sodor kam. Doch das beliebteste Gerücht (laut Sodor: Reading Between the Lines) ist, dass er aufgrund einer Verwechslung im Krieg geschickt wurde. Anstatt nach Süd-England zurückzukehren, blieb er auf Sodor, da sein Lokführer und Heizer lokale Mädchen heirateten. Sir Topham Hatt kaufte Thomas als eine „Schutzgebühr" Thomas arbeitete ursprünglich als Station Pilot in Vicarstown und rangierte die Waggons für die großen Lokomotiven der Hauptstrecke. Es machte ihm Spaß, sie aufzuziehen, grade Gordon. Er schleichte sich an sie an, während sie schliefen und pfiff sie dann laut an. Gordon rächte sich jedoch, indem er einfach mit dem Schnellzug abfuhr, während Thomas noch an dem letzten Waggon hing. Er wurde also in hoher Geschwindigkeit die Strecke entlanggezogen. Thomas nahm sich vor, nie wieder frech zu Gordon zu sein. Thomas wollte aber troztdem nicht immer nur rangieren und verspürte irgendwann den Drang, die Welt zu sehen und wurde eifersüchtig auf die anderen Lokomoitven, die täglich Züge ziehen konnten. Als Henry eines morgens krank war, durfte Thomas seinen Zug ziehen, da keine andere Lokomotive zur Verfügung stand. Aber, keiner kann erklären, warum, fuhr Thomas los, ohne an seinen Zug angehängt zu werden. Thomas bemerkte es aber nicht, bis er an einem Stellwerk aufgehalten wurde und ihn der Stellwerksmeister darauf aufmerksam machte. Thomas fuhr also zurück und zog den Zug dieses Mal wirklich. Aber trotzdem machten sich die großen Lokomotiven später noch über ihn lustig. Thomas hörte nicht auf, zu meckern, aber er tat Edward leid, weshabld dieser ihm anbot, dass Thomas seine Güterwagen morgen nach Wellsworth bringen könnte, während Edward sich um Thomas' Rangierarbeit kümmern würde. Aber obwohl Edward ihn warnte, dass man vorsichtig mit Güterwagen sein muss, stieß Thomas seine Güterwagen herum, bis er Gordons Berg erreichte. Auf dem Berg begannen die Güterwagen dann, Thomas zu schieben und völlig außer Kontrolle raste Thomas die Strecke entlang, bis er in Maron auf ein Abstellgleis geleitet wurde, wo dann der dicke Kontrolleur kam. Wenig später wurde Thomas nach Wellsworth umstationiert, um mehr über Güterwagen zu lernen. Thomas war im Güterbahnhof, als James durchraste und mit seinen Güterwagen aus den Schienen spang. Thomas eilte mit dem Unfallzug zur Rettung und rangierte die Güterwagen weg. Als James wieder augegleist war, brachte Thomas ihn zurück zum Bahnhof. Der dicke Kontrolleur war so beeindruckt von Thomas, dass er ihm zwei Waggons, Annie und Clarabel, und eine eigene Nebenstrecke gab. Thomas liebte seine Nebenstrecke sehr und hatte bereits an seinen ersten Tagen viele Abenteuer. Er vergaß einmal aus Versehen seinen Schaffner oder ging angeln und kochte Fische in seinem Kessel, die ihn zum überhitzen brachten. Im Herbst hielt Thomas an einem Feld und lernte Terence kennen. Er machte sich erstmal über seine Raupen lsutig, aber als Thomas im Winter in einer Schneewehe stecken blieb, war es Terence, der ihn rettete. Thomas traf später Bertie und sie fuhren ein Rennen nach Ffarquhar. Auch wenn Thomas die meiste Zeit über zurück hing, konnte er den Bus am Ende schlagen. Als Thomas ein Kompliment seines Lokführers zu ernst nahm, war er davon überzeugt, dass er keinen Lokführer mehr brauchte. Am nächsten morgen wollte er dies beweisen, aber ein unvosichtiger Putzmann hatte mit seinen Schaltern gespielt und Thomas fuhr unaufhaltsam die Strecke entlang, bis er schließlich in das Haus des Bahnhofsvorstehers krachte. Daraufhin wurde Thomas in die Werkstatt geschickt, wo man ihn repariert und auch ein paar Änderungen an seinem Design machte, wie einem graden Umlauf. Als Thomas zurückkehrte, kümmerte er sich gemeinsam mit Daisy um die Fahrgäste auf seiner Nebenstrecke. 1990 wurde Thomas in das National Railway Museum eingeladen, um die Nord-West-Eisenbahn in der großen Eisenbahnshow zu repräsentieren. Thomas war sehr aufgeregt, aber es war eine sehr heuprige Reise nach York; Er rammte ein Tor und beschädigte seine vordere Pufferbohle und der Lastwagen, der ihn brachte hielt in einem nicht-Parken-Bereich. Thomas wurde repariert und freundete sich im Museum mit Green Arrow an, der grade aufgepimpt wurde. Aber Thomas' Ungglückssträhne setzte sich weiter fort, als er über eine Tasche auf den Gleisen fuhr und ein kleines Kind erschreckte. Glücklicherweise gelang es Thomas, das Erlebnis trotzdem schön zu machen, da er zusammen mit Green Arrow einen Zug mit Doppeltraktion zog und einen schweren Unfall verhindern konnte, da die Gleise beschädigt waren. Als Auszeichnung dafür wurde Thomas als Ehrenmitglied im National Railway Museum ernannt und erhielt eine Gedenktafel. Danach verließ Thomas York und kehrte nach Sodor zurück. Biografie in der TV-Serie Laut The Adventure Begins kam Thomas etwas später als James nach Sodor. Zuerst war er grün mit der Nummer 70. Er wurde gebracht, um für die Lokomotiven der Hauptstrecke, wie Gordon und Henry, Waggons zu rangieren. Sein erster Freund auf Sodor war Edward. Er mochte es, Gordon Streiche zu spielen. Gordon rächte sich jedoch, indem er mit dem Schnellzug so schnell los fuhr, dass Thomas nicht abgekuppelt werden konnte. Müde versprach er, nie wieder frech zu Gordon zu sein. Später fand er es unfair, dass alle Lokomotiven Züge ziehen durften, während er nur Rangieren musste. Er bekam seine Chanche, als Henry krank war und seinen Zug nicht ziehen konnte. Aber Thomas war so aufgeregt, dass er ohne seine Waggons losfuhr und dachte, Züge zu ziehen wäre leicht. Später merkte er seinen Fehler und kehrte nach Knapford zurück. Dieses Mal zog er den Zug wirklich. Noch lange Zeit danach lachten die anderen Loks ihn aus, aber Thomas wollte doch so gerne die Welt sehen. Edward gab ihm die Chance seinen Güterzug zu ziehen. Ohne zu wissen, wie widerspenstig Güterwagen seien können, zog er den Güterzug. Die Wagen schoben Thomas Gordons Berg hinunter und Thomas landete auf einem Abstellgleis, wo der dicke Kontrolleur ihm sagte, dass er noch lernen müsse, um Güterzüge ziehen zu können wie Edward. Thomas bewies sich jedoch bei den anderen Loks indem er James nach einem Unfall rettete. James zog einige Güterwagen, die ihn schoben und seine Holzbremsen entzündeten. Thomas jagte ihnen hinterher und versuchte sie zu bremsen, indem er sich von hinten ankuppeln lies, aber es war zu spät: James und sein Zug entgleisten. Nachdem er Jerome und Judy (Der Unfallzug) zu James gebracht und ihn somit gerettet hatte, bekam er James' Waggons Annie und Clarabel und eine eigene Nebenstrecke, die früher Glynn, dem „Coffee Pot" gehörte. Begeistert begann Thomas, seine Nebenstrecke mit Annie und Clarabel, in die er sich sehr verliebte, abzufahren. Er fing auch bald an, seine Nebenstrecke als den wichtigsten Teil der Eisenbahn zu bezeichnen, was er den anderen Lokomotiven stets unter die Nase reibt. Jedoch machte er Fehler und sein Übermut brachte ihn desöfteres in Schwierigkeiten, zum Beispiel damals, als er seinen Schaffner in Elsbridge zurüchlies oder angeln wollte, und dann den kochenden Fisch in seinem Kessel nicht bemerkte. Sein schlimmste Fehler war, seinen Schneepflug zu schrotten um im Winter in einer Schneewehe festzustecken und dann von Terence gerettet werden musste, den er vorher noch wegen seinen „hässlichen Rädern“ ärgerte. Er bewährte sich aber erneut, als er Bertie, den Bus, in einem großen Rennen besiegte. Obwohl sie völlig anders sind, freundete er sich mit Terence und Bertie an. Auch wenn Thomas' Nebenstrecke der Stolz der Eisenbahn war, ging es auf der Hauptstrecke nicht gut vorran: Der dicke Kontrolleur hatte Schwierigkeiten mit Gordon, Henry und James' schmollen und streiken. Sie weigerten sich, Thomas' vorherige Rangierarbeit nun selber erledigen zu müssen. Thomas wurde also auf die Hauptstrecke geschickt, um dort mit Edward und dem neuen Percy zu arbeiten. Thomas und Percy freudeten sich schnell gut an. Thomas wurde auch ein Freund Tobys, nachdem dieser nach der Schließung seiner Eisenbahn auf Thomas' Nebestrecke für Steinbruchfahrten geschickt wurde, nachdem Thomas von einem Polizisten dafür nicht zugelassen wurde. Aber ein wenig von Thomas' Frechheit bleib bestehen, und zeigte sich, als er sich darüber lustig machte, wie Gordon in einen Teich gerollt war. Bald brauchte er aber Gordons Hilfe, nachdem er ein Warnschild überfuhr und in eine Mine stürzte. Sie wurden bald Freunde und versprachen, sich sie wieder aufzuziehen und sich gegenseitig zu helfen. Thomas und Toby feierten später mit Frau Kyndley eine ganz besondere Weihnachstfeier. Im nächsten Jahr teilte Thomas seine Strecke mit Percy und Toby. Er wurde jedoch bald überheblich und prahlte mit seiner blauen Farbe. Er bezahlte dafür, als er wegen einem Missgeschick Percys völlig in Kohle begraben wurde. Thomas war sauer auf Percy, aber nachdem auch dieser einen ähnlichen Unfall hatte, vertrugen sie sich wieder. Thomas machte bald mit Trevor, einem Freund Edwards, bekanntschafft. Dieser machte sich nützlich bei der Konstruktion vom neuen Hafen. Leider wurde Thomas wenige Monate später krank und musste in die Werkstatt, während Duck sich um seine Nebenstrecke kümmerte. Als Thomas wieder kam, waren seine Bremsen steif und es wirkte, als seien sie fest angezogen. Als sein Heizer eines Tages krank war, lies seine Vertretung Thomas aus Versehen fahrerlos losfahren und Harold musste ihn stoppen. Später, als der Viadukt repariert werden musste, waren die Lokomotiven der Hauptstrecke meist spät mit Thomas' Fahrgästen, worauf Thomas' spät für Bertie waren. Thomas war weiterhin ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Eisenbahn des dicken Kontrolleurs, auch wenn er öfters ziemlich frech ist. An Weihnachten wollte Thomas unbedingt wieder Weihnachtslieder mit den anderen Lokomotiven singen, aber zuerst musste er den Weihnachtsbaum abholen. Er wurde allerdings in einer Schneewehe gefangen und konnte nicht weiter, bis Donald und Douglas ihn befreiten. Anschließen konnte er wie gewünscht seine Weihnachtslieder singen. Auch wenn die beiden meistens als beste Freunde porträirt werden, zieht Percy Thomas recht oft auf. Als Thomas in Staffel 3 merhmals anhielt, um die Kinder zu treffen, meinte Percy, dass der dicke Kontrolleur ihn ersetzen würde, wenn er ständig zu spät käme. Thomas machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen, aber einmal setzte er seine Pünktlichkeit nur aufs Spiel, um einige getrandete Kinder zu Bertie zu bringen. Percy zog Thomas auch damit auf, dass er angeblich angst hätte, woraufhin Thomas Percy eher ungewollt mit einem leuchtenden Papierdrachen Angst einjagte. Die beiden einigten sich darauf, dass es in Ordnung ist, manchmal Angst zu haben, denn wenn man dies zugiebt, dann ist man nämlich auch tapfer. Als James, behauptete, der wichtigste zu sein, was Thomas ebenfalls über sich selbst einst sagte, erzählte Thomas ihm, dass der dicke Kontrolleur alle seine Lokomotiven für nützlich hält. Als der Postzug wefen Percy verspätet war, drohte Harold, diese Aufgabe zu erledigen. Thomas und Percy arbeiteten daraufhin besonders schwer daran, die Post rechtzeigig auszuliefern und Thomas brachte einen Mann, der seinen Zug verpasst hatte, nach Hause. Der Mann drückte seinen Dank mit einem Brief auf, in dem er den Postzug als den Stolz der Eisenbahn bezeichnete. Thomas entwickelte in der Zeit eine altruistische Art. Als Bertie sagte, die Eisenbahn tauge nichts, da sie ihm keinen Teer für seine Straßen brachte, verprach Thomas, zu tun, was er konnte. Allerdings vergaß er dies und bot James an, seine Arbeit zu erledigen, da dieser so tat, als ginge es ihm nicht gut. Als er sich an den Teer erinnerte und Edward davon erzählte, der sich um das Problem kümmerte, war Bertie sehr dankbar. Thomas nahm es James und Gordon nicht übel, dass sie ihn reingelegt hatten. Erst freute sich Thomas darüber, Post nach Ulfstead zu bringen, aber er war enttäuscht, als er beim großen Bahnhof gebraucht wurde. Als sich aber herausstellte, dass er eingeschneite Dorbewohner retten mussste, schnappte er seinen Schneepflug und Terence und eilte mit Percy zur Rettung. Seit Staffel 8 arbeitet Thomas viel öfter auf der Hauptstrecke statt auf seiner eigenen, wo er nur selten verkehrt und die auch kaum erwähnt wird. Seit Staffel 16 arbeitet er jedoch wieder regulär auf seiner Nebenstrecke und auch manchmal auf der Hauptstrecke. Sir Topham Hatt schickte Thomas einst aufs Festland, um das Rettungzentrum dort zu besuchen. Dies war eine Belohnung dafür, dass er Diesel früher rettete. Als Thomas jedoch übers Meer transportiert wurde, ging er in ienem Sturm verloren und landete auf der Nebelinsel. Er freundete sich dort mit den Holzfällerloks Bash, Dash und Ferdinand an und entdeckte dort das Holz, das für den Bau des REttungzentrums gebraucht wurde. Irgendwann entdeckte er einen Tunnel nach Sodor, aber er wurde darin eingeschlossen. Percy und Mief konnten sie aber befreien und nach Sodor zurückbringen. Im Winter von Staffel 17 immernoch keine Lust darauf, seinen Schneepflug zu tragen. Also verteckte er ihn und tat so, als würde er ihn nicht finden. Als er aber deshalb nicht aus dem Depot durfte und Emily seine Aufgaben übernahm, wollte Thomas ihn wiederfinden, blieb aber im Schnee stecken. In Staffel 19 hatte er einen kleinen Unfall im Hafen von Brendam, aber er gab es nicht zu und beschuldigte eine von ihn uasgedachte Lok namens Geoffrey, woraufhin alle wissen wollten, wer das war. Thomas versteckte sich dann in Henrys Tunnel und tat so, als würde Geoffrey neben ihm stehen, um den dicken Kontrolleur reinzulegen, aber nachdem Spencer ihn fast gerammt hätte, flog das Spiel auf und Thomas entschuldigte sich. Er war auch die erste Lokomotive, die die Eisenbahninspektoren inspizieren wollten. Nach der Fahrt wurde jedoch die goldene Uhr des einen Inspektors in Annie gefunden und Thomas brachte sie zu seinem Besitzer zurück. Später wurde er fleckig im Gesicht, als Butch in aus Versehen mit Schlamm anspritzte. Henry dachte daraufhin, Thomas hätte Windpocken. Als das blaue Fußballteam von Sodor United gegen das rote von Barrow spielte, wollten Thomas und James zeigen, welche die bessere Farbe war, aber sie machten sich nur Ärher mit dem dicken Kontrolleur. Einmal zog Bertie Thomas über die andere Seite des Berges auf. Die Sachen die er erzählte, wollte Thomas nicht glauben, aber als Bertie dann endlich erklären wollte, war Thomas so sauer, dass er unvorsichtig weiterfuhr, ein rotes Signal passierte und entgleiste. Er war so weit weg den von Gleisen, dass Butch ihn via Straße zur Lokwerkstatt bringen musste, aber nun konnte Thomas immerhin die andere Seite des Berges sehen. Später waren Thomas, Annie und Clarabel in Knapford, wo eine Mutter mit einem Kinderwagen einstieg. Das Baby winte, aber als die Fahrt losging, war es ruhig. Jedoch fing es jedes mal an zu weinen, wenn Thomas anhielt, also machte Thomas am Ende eine non-stop-Fahrt über seine Nebenstrecke, bis das Baby einschlief. Als Thomas wieder in Knapford war, war der Ehemann da und bedankte sich bei Thomas. Ihr Baby hotte noch keinen Namen, aber nach den Ereignissen des Tages, wollten sie es Thomas nennen. In Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz wurde Thomas wieder überheblich und hielt seine Nebenstrecke für den wichtigsten Abschnitt im Streckennetz. Aber nachdem er Gordons Waggons entgleiste, wurde er auf die Baustelle von der neuen Harwick-Nebenstrecke geschickt. Da er immernoch prahlte, viel er in eine Höhle und fand ein Piratenschiff. Als er nach Reperaturen zurückkehrte, lernte er Seemann John und Skiff kennen und freundete sich mit ihnen an. Ihm wurde allerdings später klar, dass John nu auf den Schatz aus war, den Marion später fand. Als John dann den Schatz stahl und mit Skiff fliehen wollte, jagte Thomas ihnen hinterher. Trotz der Hilfe von Mike, Rex, Bert und Ryan konnte er nicht genug aufholen und John und Skiff flohen mit dem Schatz aufs Meer. Skiff wendete sich jedoch gegenJohn und versenkte den Schatz. Thomas wurde repariert und durfte das Band zur Eröffnung der neuen Nebenstrecke durchtrennen. Er führte die Parade, die von Duck, Rocky, Oliver, Toad, Ryan, Daisy, Donald und Douglas gefolgt wurde. In Staffel 20 sah er Diesel, wie dieser süß und niedlich über Entlein redete und beschloss, dies den anderen zu erzählen. Diesel flehte Thomas an, dis nicht zu tun, und Thomas tat dies nicht, solnage Diesel freundlich zu den anderen wäre. Dieser kehrte jedoch zu seinen alten Wegen zurück, woraufhin Thomas quack-Geräusche machte, um Diesel zu erinnern. Eines Tages hatte Thomas Ärger mit ein paar Güterwagen und nahm die Hilfe vom Bremswagen Bradford an, der sieh ruhig hielt. Bradford nahm die Regeln aber etwas zu ernst und Thomas war spät, weil er auf Brandfords Befehl seine Lading lehren musste, da das Lichtraumprofil neun Millimeter zu hoch war. Später traf Thomas Toby auf seiner Nebenstrecke, welcher die Bäume gruselig fand. Dann bemerkte Thomas einen kaputten Zaun und informierte Trevor darüber. Als Thomas später die Brücke bei der Wassermühle überquerte, hörte er ein murren und raste nach Ffarquhar zu Toby und Percy. Percy erzählte Thomas dann die Geschichte der The Three Billy Goats Gruff. Als sie dann später alle nacheinander über die Brücke fuhren, stellte sich das murrel als das Muhen einer Kuh heraus. In Das große Rennen möchte Thomas unbedingt zum großen Eisenbahnwettbewerb, nachdem er den fliegenden Schotten, Gordons Bruder, kennenlernte, der ebenfalls mitmachte. Der dicke Kontrolleur wollte ihn jedoch nicht mitnehmen. Thomas war später dabei, als die internationalen Lokomotiven aus Versehen in Brendam hielten, und er Ashima kennenlernte, die ebenfalls mit den anderen auf der Fähre war und sie verpasste. Thomas war aéifersüchtig auf Ashima, da sie im Gegensatz zu ihm beim Wettbewerb mitmachen sollte. Daraufhin versuchte er sich selbst zu verändern, um mitzumachen, aber seine Vorschläge wurden nur auf andere Lokomotiven übertragen. Später freundete er sich mit Ashima und wollte mit ihr beim Rangierwettbewerb teilnehmen, aber er wurde in einen Unfall durch Diesels Trick verwickelt. Thomas wurde später jedoch trotzdem zum Wettbewerb geschickt, um Gordon sein fehlendes Sicherheitsventil zu bringen, aber er war zu spät, um Gordon zu warnen, da das große Rennen bereits lief. Thomas nahm am Rangierwettbewerb teil, nachdem Percy austrat, aber während dem Wettbewerb musste er Phillip retten, nachdem dieser von Vinnie in die Enge getrieben wurde. Thomas war im Begriff zu gewinnen, aber er verschenkte die Chance, und rammte einen entgleisten Falchwagen, damit Ashima gewinnen konnte. Thomas gewann aber trotzdem durch seine Opferbereitschaft. Thomas kehrte mit seinen sodrischen Kameraden und Ashima zurück nach Sodor. Ashima würde aber in Brendam auf die Fähre nach Indien umsteigen. In Auf großer Reise fährt Thomas mit James' Güterwagen aufs Festland, und trifft dort die Versuchslokomotiven, gerät im Stahlwerk aber in Schwierigkeiten. Nach seiner nicht vorhandenen Rückkehr, macht sich James auf, ihn zu suchen, um sich dann nur ebenfalls einfangen zu lassen. Lexi, Theo und Merlin retten James und Thomas dann. Basis Thomas basiert auf einer LB&SCR Klasse E2 0-6-0T, um genau zu sein auf der zweiten Welle der Baureihe, die mit verlängerten Wasserkästen ausgetattet wurden. Diese Loks wurden zwischen 1913 und 1916 bei Brighton Works gebaut, um die Stroudley E1 Klasse abzulösen und primär für schwere Rangierarbeiten genutzt wurden und auf Kurzstrecken Güterzüge zogen, die von London zur südlichen Küste führten. Während ihren letzen Jahren im Einsatz war die E2-Klasse als Rangierlokomotiven bei den Southampton Docks eingesetzt, bis sie durch die BR Klasse 07 Diesel-Rangierer (Saltys Klasse) ersetzt wurden. Keine E2-Lokomotive konnte gerettet werden und alle wurden verschrottet. Thomas besitzt einige Modifikationen einer echten E2: Er ist deutlich kürzer, hat zwei extra-Fenster an den Seiten seines Führerstandes und Radspritzer, was der echten E2-Klasse fehlte. In frühen Ausgaben der Railway Series und in der TV-Serie ist Thomas' Umlauf vorne stark nach unten gebogen, aber nicht hinten. Im Buch Branch Line Engines bekam er einen flachen, graden Umlauf. Datei:ThomasBasis1.jpg Datei:ThomasBasis2.jpg Datei:Railway Roundabout 1958 'Southampton Docks'|Die einzigen existierenden Filmaufnahmen der E2-Klasse Bemalung Thomas ist im himmelblau der Nord-West-Eisenbahn mit roten Streifen gestrichen. Seine Nummer steht in gelb mit rot umranded auf den Seiten seiner Tanks und hat gelbe Rahmen um seine Fenster. In The Adventure Begins, wo Thomas nach Sodor kam, war er zunächst tealgrün mit weißen Streifen. Die Buchstaben „LBSC" (L'''ondon, '''B'righton'' and ''S'outh '''C'oastern'' Railway) und die Nummer 70 standen auf den Seiten von jeweils Tanks und Führerstand in gelb und rot umrandet. Die Rahmen seiner Räder waren ebenfalls weiß. In den ersten drei Staffeln der TV-Serie hatte Thomas rote Streifen auf der Rückseite von seinem Kohlebunker, aber während der Produktion von Auf See wurden diese aus unbekannten Gründen entfernt. Nach einem Vorschlag von Eisenbahnberater Sam Wilkinson wurden die Streifen in in The Adventure Begins wieder hinzugefügt. Persönlichkeit Thomas ist gerne frech, aber eine gutherzige Lok. Er liebt es, andere zu ärgern, bereut es aber meisten danach. Thomas kann etwas vergesslich oder ein bisschen ungeduldig sein, allerdings ist er auch optimistisch und idealistisch. Obwohl ihre Freundschaft in manchen Zeiten turbulent wurde, wird Percy allgemein als Thomas' bester Freund porträtiert, vor allem in der TV-Serie. Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Marcel Collé (Deutschland; Thomas: Die fantastische Lokomotive) * Dirk Bach (Deutschland; Nur in den Hörspielen) * Christian Stark (Deutschland: ab Staffel 12) * John Bellis (Englisch; Thomas: Die fantastische Lokomotive; geplant) * Edward Glen (Englisch; Thomas: Die fantastische Lokomotive) * Ben Small (England; Held der Schienen - Staffel 18) * John Hasler (England; ab The Adventure Begins) * Martin Sherman (Amerika; Held der Schienen - Staffel 18) * Joseph May (Amerika; ab The Adventure Begins) * Ringo Starr (England; 2009 Children in Need charity single) * Fabrice Trojani (Frankreich und französisches Kanada; ab Staffel 6) * Keiko Toda (Japan; Staffel 1 - Staffel 8) * Kumiko Higa (Japan; ab Alle Loks im Einsatz!) * Caspar Phillipson (Dänemark; ab Held der Schienen) * Espen Sandvik (Norwegen; Held der Schienen - Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Martin Lange (Norwegen; ab Staffel 18) * Marco Vivio (Italien) * Pepijn Koolen (Die Niederlande; Thomas: Die fantastische Lokomotive) * Jürgen Theuns (Die Niederlande; ab Held der Schienen) * Víctor Ugarte (Lateinamerika; Thomas: Die fantastische Lokomotive) * Irwin Daayán (Lateinamerika; Thomas: Die fantastische Lokomotive; TV-Version) * Javier Olguín (Lateinamerika; Held der Schienen - Das große Rennen, Ausnahme Thomas the Babysitter und Staffel 20) * Héctor Ireta de Alba (Lateinamerika; ab Thomas the Babysitter und Staffel 20, Ausnahme Das große Rennen) * Luis Leonardo Suárez (Lateinamerika; Gesangsstimme; Das große Rennen) * Juha Varis (Finnland) * Janusz Zadura (Polen) * Simcha Barbiro (Israel; Thomas: Die fantastische Lokomotive) * Duriel Zohar (Israel) * Daniel Figueira (Brasilien; ab Held der Schienen) * César Díaz Capilla (Spanien) * Richard Balint (Romänien) * Haris Grigoropoulos (Griechenland) * Gia Trí (Vietnam) * Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russland) * Patel Tesar (Tschechien; Held der Schienen - Staffel 17) * Jan Kalous (Tschechien; ab Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) Trivia * Thomas war in den Büchern die erste Lokomotive mit einer Nummer. Laut Brian Sibley gab Awdry ihm die Nummer eins, da diese am Einfachsten zu zeichnen war. In der TV-Serie bekam er die Nummer 1, da er die vorherige Nummer 1, Glynn, ersetzte. * Thomas war der erste Charakter, der in der TV-Serie vorgestellt wurde. * Christopher Awdry verlor das originale Thomas-Spielzeug in den Vereinigten Staaten, aber 2015 wurde es für das 70-Jährige Jubiläum rekonstruiert. * Thomas' LBSC-Nummer 70 wurde tatsächlich von einer echten LB&SCR-Lokomotive getragen; Von einer A1 namens „Poplar", die momentan bei der Kent & East Sussex Railway ausgestellt ist. Die Nummer repräsentierte außerdem erneut das 70-Jährige Jubiläum der Railway Series. * Thomas' Pfeife ist ein hohes F und ein hohes A eines Glockenspiels. * Vier Thomas-Modelle sind momantan ausgestellt: Eins in Drayton Manor in England, eins im japanischen Hara Railway Museum (Vorher bei Nitrogen Studios), das Großspurmodell aus dem Spin-Off steht im japanischen Hara Model Railway Museum (Vorher im Thomas Land) und das letzte bei Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails-Ausstellung im Minnesota Kinder-Museum. * In Määh! wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Thomas' Lieblingsbahnhof Ffarquhar sei. * Thomas war der erste Charakter, der Solosongs sang und der einzige, der gleich drei davon hat. ** Diese drei wären Nichts zu verlieren (Auch wenn Annie und Clarabel im Hintergrund sangen), Set Friendship in Motion und Ich will nach Haus. * Thomas war in BBCs Children in Need charity-Single, wo er von Ringo Starr gesprochen wurde. * In Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Thomas' Lokführer Bob heißt. * Mit dem Verlauf der Serie wurden Thomas' Augenbrauen immer größer und dicker. * Ein Promoschuss von Thomas tauch regelmäßig in einem Bilderrahmen vom englischen Fernsehsender „Giggle and Hoot" auf. * Als die Künstlerin Jenny Bell zu Weihnachten 2014 ein Wandbild der Geburt Christi am Bahnhof von Nottingham malte, fügte sie ein goldenes Modell von Thomas in das Bild ein. Sie benutze ein Wind-up-Modell, um sich zu orientieren. * Viele Thomas-Waren machten Hintergrundauftritte in anderen Filmen, Serien oder ähnlichem: ** Ein Hornby-Thomas war im 2003er Comic Relief zu sehen. ** Ein ERTL Thomas war in GoodTimes Entertainments Video „All About Fast Moving Trains" zu sehen. ** Ein Holzeisenbahnthomas Thomas und auch das von Peter Sam waren beide in einer Episode vom australischen „Funniest Home Videos" zu sehen. ** Ein Holz-Thomas und Stepney mit dem Fossilien-Güterwagen waren in der zweiten Staffel vom „The Big Bang Theory", um genau zu sein in Folge 13, „Der Freundschafts-Algorithmus." ** Ein Thomas-Auto mit Pedalen ist in Staffel 19 von „South Park" zu sehen, in Folge 8, „Sponsored Content." * Thomas' momentaner amerikanischer Sprecher, Joseph May, worde in derselben Stadt geboren, in der Thomas' Basis seine letzten Tage in Service verbrachte (Southampton). * Awdrys Original-Modell von Thomas basierte auf einer LNER J50 0-6-0T mit verlängertem Kohlebunker. * Mehrere Originalgesichter von Thomas sind nun im Besitzt vom Twitter-User ThomasTankMerch. TopPropsCO, Thomasdatank11 und Diesel10TV besitzen ebenfalls einige bei der Produktion entstandene Gesichtsmasken. * Thomas hat viele Veränderungen in der Serie durchgemacht: ** Staffel 1: *** Er hatte eine realistische Bremsleitung, die aber nach unten gebogen wurde, um das Gesicht nicht zu berühren. ** Staffel 2: *** Vorne und hinten kleinere Bremsleitungen. *** Der blaue Ständer unter seiner Pfeife wird gold. ** Staffel 3: *** Sein Umlauf ist kleiner. *** Nach Vertrauen ist besser verschwanden die roten Streifen auf der Rückseite des Kohlebunkers. *** Auf seinem schockierten Gesicht sind nun Backenzähne. ** Thomas; die fantastische Lokomotive: *** Der goldene Ständer unter seiner Pfeife wird wieder blau. *** Seine vorderen Fenster sind genau so hoch, wie seiner hinteren. *** Die Backenzähne des schockierten Gesichts verschwinden für den Rest der Modell-Ära. ** Staffel 6: *** Er ist höher. *** Seine Räder sind größer. *** Seine Augenbrauen sind dicker. ** Thomas und seine treuen Freunde (nur auf dem Großspurmodell): *** Seine Lampe ist größer. *** Bremsleitungen und Puffer sind größer. *** Ein Loch auf der linken seinte seines Umlaufs. *** Sein Schornstein ist größer. *** Seine Gesichtsmasken aus Staffel 6 wurden bearbeitet. ** Staffel 7: *** Seine Räder sind wieder so klein, wie sie einst waren. ** Staffel 11: *** Seine Pfeife ist etwas tiefer positioniert. ** Der Held der Schienen: *** Sein Führerstand ist offen. *** Er ist wieder so klein, wie ganz am Anfang. *** Seine Nummer 1 ist ein wenig kleiner und die rote Umrandung ist dicker. *** Er gewinnt sichtbare innere Bewegung. ** The Adventure Begins: *** Die Streifen auf seinem Kohlebunker sind zurück. *** Seine Kurbelstangen sind silber. ** Auf großer Reise: *** Eine Bunkerluke wurde seinem Führerstand hinzugefügt. ** Grosse Welt! Grosse Abenteuer! *** Er ist insgesamt viel heller und greller. Waren * ERTL (Normal, silber, gold, metallic, ferngesteuert, radio gesteuert, motorisiert, rückziebar, geldbüchse, miniatur, aufziebar, Gold Rail, Weihnachten; alle werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Nylint (Betteriebetriebenes Set; wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Holzeisenbahn (Normal, gold, motoriiert, metallic und in Multi-Paketen) * Take Along (Normal, silber, metallic, sprechend, Licht und Sounds und in Multi-Paketen; alle werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * My First Thomas (Normal, sprechend, fahrend, und interaktiv; alle werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Motor Road and Rail (Normal, gold, metallic, sprechend, Schneepflug, Dampf, stromlinienförmig und mit Annie und Clarabel; werden außerhalb von Asien nicht mehr hergestellt) * TrackMaster (Normal, sprechend, Ferngesteiert, greatest moments, Dampf, mit Annie und Clarabel, in grün, stromlinienförmig und um Dunkeln leuchtemd) * Brio (Normal und motorisiert; beide werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Hornby (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt, 2015 neueröffentlicht) * Bachmann (HO- und G-Spur) * Lionel (G-Spur (wird nicht mehr hergestellt), O-Spur und Ferngesteuert) * Märklin * Tomix * Trading Cards * My Thomas Story Library (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Engine Adventures * Thomas Engine Collection Series (Mehrere Versionen; werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Departing Now (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Town (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Capsule Collection * Take-n-Play (Normal, rückziebar, sprechend, Glow Racers und stromlinienförmig) * Pez * LEGO (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mega Bloks * De Agostini (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Tomica (Regulär, metallic und mit Annie und Clarabel) * Woody Capsule Series * Around Town with Thomas * Discover Junction * Wind-up Trains (Mehrere Versionen) * Mini Mini Plarail (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Puka-Q (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Pocket Fantasy (Mehrere Versionen; werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Diablock (Groß, Mini und sauber) * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway * Push Along (Kleine und große Versionen) * Aquadraw * Badespielzeug (TOMY, Fisher Price und Pilot) * Pullback Racers * Padlock and Key * Switch-On Keychains * Micro Rubber Engines * Pull 'n' Spin * Boss (Normal und rückziebar; werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Pico Pico * Limited Edition Collection * Interactive Learning Railway * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Metallic Minis (Gold und Platin) ** Heroes Minis ** Racers Minis ** Spooky Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (Als Superman, Batman, Bizarro und Clark Kent) ** Warriors Minis ** Christmas Minis ** Core Moments Minis (Frühstücks-Thomas) ** Im Dunkeln leuchtend-Minis ** SpongeBob Schwannkopf Minis (Als SpongeBob Schwammkopf) ** Tootsie Minis (DOTS und Fruit Chews) ** Construction Minis ** Tier-Minis (Zebra) ** Wasser-Minis (Seestern) ** Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Minis (Als der blaue Ranger) * Choro-Q (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * IR Thomas (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Sound Mobile (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * New Block * MV Sports (Im Dreierpaket mit Toby und Mavis; wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (Mit Annie; wird nicht mehr hergestellt; seperate neuveröffentlichung; wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Schylling (Dampfpfeife, Jack in den Kisten, Wecker, tin pail, Brotdose, Laterme und Armbanduhr) * Big Buddy (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Rail Rollers * Adventures (Normal, Light-up-Racer, schlammig, Original und Weltraummission) * Waku Waku * My First Thomas & Friends (Mehrere Modelle) * Bandai (Day Out with Thomas) * Hobidas (Day Out with Thomas) * Plarail Advance (Day Out with Thomas; abgebrochen) * Wood Galerie Datei:Thomasfirstwooden.jpg|Das allererste Thomas-Modell Datei:Thomasfirstwooden3.jpg Datei:Thomasfirstwooden4.jpg Datei:ThomasFirstWoodenandCarriagendTruck.jpg|Thomas' erstes Modell mit einem Zug Datei:ThomasFirstWoodenandCarriagendTruck2.jpg Datei:ThomasRevWAwdry.jpg|Awdrys erste Thomas-Zeichnung Datei:TheReverend'sThomas.jpg|Das Modell von Thomas auf Awdrys Modelleisenbahn Datei:TheReverend'sThomas2.jpg Datei:TheReverened'sThomas3.jpg Datei:Thomas1979annual1.jpg|Thomas von Edgar Hodges gezeichnet Datei:ThomasRailwaySeriesJapanArt.png Datei:GordonAwdryThomas.jpg|Thomas als Bild mit Gordon und Wilbert Awdry als Dampflok Datei:ThomasRailwayMap.png Datei:ThomasSurprisePacket.png Datei:ThomasandGordonRS1.png|Thomas in Thomas the Tank Engine Datei:ThomasandGordonReginaldPayne1.jpg|Thomas von Reginald Payne gezeichnet Datei:ThomasandtheGuardRS1.png|Thomas von C. Reginald Dalby Datei:TheFatController'sEnginesRS4.png|Thomas von John T. Kenney Datei:WrongRoadRS1.png|Thomas von Gunvor and Peter Edwards Datei:StopThief!RS7.png|Thomas von Clive Spong Datei:TheRunawayRS5.png Datei:StephensonsRocket.jpg|Thomas und Stephenson's Rocket Datei:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTreeillustration.jpg|Thomas und der Weihnachtsbaum Datei:ThomasandGordon1.png|Thomas in Staffel 1 Datei:Thomas'Train37.png|Thomas' Pfeife Datei:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain49.png|Thomas nachdem er sich seine Nebenstrecke und Annie und Clarabel verdiente Datei:ThomasandBertie47.png|Thomas und Bertie nach ihrem Rennen Datei:DowntheMine27.png|Thomas in einer Bleimine Datei:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas in Staffel 2 Datei:SavedfromScrap11.png Datei:TheRunaway10.png|Thomas' Räder und Nummer Datei:BetterLateThanNever24.png|Thomas am Bahnübergang Datei:ThomasComestoBreakfast25.png|In Thomas' Führerstand Datei:ThomasComestoBreakfast30.png|Thomas im Haus des Bahnhofsvorstehers Datei:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree44.png|Thomas bei der Weihnachtsfeier Datei:AScarfforPercy65.png|Thomas in Staffel 3 Datei:TheTroublewithMud3.png|Thomas bei der Waschanlage Datei:TrustThomas3.png Datei:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay16.png Datei:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip5.jpg|Thomas in Thomas and the U.K. Trip Datei:Granpuff78.png|Thomas in Staffel 4 Datei:ThomasAndStepney6.png Datei:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter37.png|Thomas nachdem er einen Berg hinunter und in eine Mauer gekracht ist Datei:ByeGeorge!84.png|Thomas in Staffel 5 Datei:ThomasandtheRumours63.png Datei:MakeSomeoneHappy3.png Datei:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad15.png|Thomas in Thomas; die fantastische Lokomotive Datei:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad841.png|Thomas auf der magischen Eisenbahnstrecke Datei:JackJumpsIn10.png|Thomas' Großspurmodell Datei:JackJumpsIn17.png|Thomas in Staffel 6 Datei:ThomastheJetEngine7.png Datei:What'stheMatterwithHenry-7.png|Thomas in Staffel 7 Datei:ThreeCheersforThomas57.png Datei:Kelly'sWindyDay57.png|Thomas in Thomas und seine treuen Freunde Datei:TheTortoiseAndTheHare55.png Datei:PercyHelpsOut17.png|Thomas entgleist am Bahnübergang von Maithwaite Datei:OnSiteWithThomas66.png|Thomas mit Beton bekleckert Datei:ThomasToTheRescue46.png|Thomas in Staffel 8 Datei:ThomasSavesTheDay7.png Datei:ThomasSavesTheDay78.png Datei:SpicAndSpan80.png|Thomas mit seinem Preisband Datei:YouCanDoItToby27.png Datei:Sounds9.png|Thomas in einem Lernsegment der achten Staffel Datei:CallingAllEngines!152.png|Thomas mit Farbe bekleckert Datei:CallingAllEngines!306.png|Thomas in Alle Loks im Einsatz! Datei:ThomasandtheRainbow16.png|Thomas in Staffel 9 Datei:ThomasAndTheNewEngine41.png Datei:Thomas'NewTrucks13.png Datei:WhatMakesThomasHappy11.png|Thomas in einem Lernsegment der neunten Staffel Datei:WhatRouteShouldThomasTake13.png Datei:EdwardStrikesOut9.png|Thomas in Staffel 10 Datei:ThomasandtheShootingStar76.png Datei:WhoCanTakeThem16.png|Thomas in einem Lernsegment der zehnten Staffel Datei:WhichOutfitforWhichOccasion9.png Datei:DreamOn81.png|Thomas in Staffel 11 Datei:ThomasandtheBigBang23.png Datei:TheGreatDiscovery8.png|Thomas in Die große Entdeckung Datei:TheGreatDiscovery275.png Datei:ThomasAndTheBillboard9.png|Thomas mit einem animierten Gesicht in Staffel 12 Datei:TheManintheHills34.png Datei:HeroOfTheRails2.png|Thomas komplett animiert Datei:HeroOfTheRails252.png Datei:CreakyCranky27.png|Thomas in Staffel 13 Datei:PlayTime85.png Datei:MistyIslandRescue316.png|Thomas in Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel Datei:MistyIslandRescue405.png Datei:Thomas'TallFriend74.png|Thomas mit einer Giraffe in Staffel 14 Datei:JittersandJapes43.png Datei:DayoftheDiesels291.png|Thomas in Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks Datei:DayoftheDiesels94.png Datei:HappyHiro3.png|Thomas in Staffel 15 Datei:StopthatBus!18.png Datei:BlueMountainMystery104.png|Thomas in Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg Datei:BlueMountainMystery563.png Datei:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial35.png|Thomas in Staffel 16 mit Lichtern bedeckt Datei:Don'tBotherVictor!9.png Datei:KingoftheRailway553.png|Thomas in König der Schienen Datei:KingoftheRailway723.png Datei:TheThomasWay44.png|Thomas in Staffel 17 Datei:Thomas'Shortcut23.png Datei:TaleOfTheBrave10.png|Thomas in Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks Datei:TaleOfTheBrave138.png Datei:OldReliableEdward90.png|Thomas in Staffel 18 Datei:EmilySavestheWorld86.png Datei:TheAdventureBegins152.png|Thomas in seiner originalen Bemalung Datei:TheAdventureBegins283.png|Thomas' Führerstand komplett animiert Datei:TheAdventureBegins299.png|Thomas in The Adventure Begins Datei:TheAdventureBegins613.png Datei:Who'sGeoffrey?30.png|Thomas in Staffel 19 Datei:TwoWheelsGood45.png Datei:HelpingHiro78.png|Thomas entgleist im Schlamm Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure132.png|Thomas in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure524.png|Thomas bedeckt mit Kratzern und Schmutz Datei:BubblingBoilers47.png|Thomas dampft Seifenblasen in Thomas & Friends 4-D: Bubbling Boilers Datei:SidneySings21.png|Thomas in Staffel 20 Datei:SavingTime61.png Datei:PoutyJames49.png Datei:TheGreatRace5.png|Thomas in Das große Rennen Datei:TheGreatRace94.png|Stromlinienförmiger Thomas Datei:TheGreatRace399.png|Thomas bedeckt mit Farben und Kratzern Datei:ThreeSteamEnginesGruff103.png Datei:UnscheduledStops55.png|Thomas in Staffel 21 Datei:TerenceBreakstheIce14.png|Thomas und Terence komplett animiert Datei:JourneyBeyondSodor62.png|Thomas in Auf großer Reise Datei:JourneyBeyondSodor553.png Datei:JourneyBeyondSodor621.png Datei:JourneyBeyondSodor1111.png Datei:BigWorld!BigAdventures!103.png|Thomas in Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie Datei:BigWorld!BigAdventures!227.png|Thomas in Dakar Docks Datei:BigWorld!BigAdventures!597.png|Turbo Thomas Datei:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1297.png Datei:NumberOneEngine28.png|Thomas in Staffel 22 Datei:NumberOneEngine63.png Datei:Season8Opening7.png|Thomas im Staffel 8-10-Intro Datei:Season11Opening7.png|Thomas im Staffel 11er-Intro Datei:ThomasintheSeason12opening.png|Thomas im Staffel 12er-Intro Datei:Season13Opening6.png|Thomas im Staffel 13-18-Intro Datei:Season22Intro8.png|Thomas im Staffel 22er-Intro Datei:ThomasIntroduction11.png Datei:ThomasEndCredits2.png|Thomas im Staffel 3-7-Outro Datei:ThomasEndCredits.png|Thomas im Staffel 8-10- Outro Datei:ThomasEndCredits5.png|Thomas im Staffel 11er-Outro Datei:ThomasEndCredits3.png|Thomas im Staffel 12er-Outro Datei:ThomasEndCredits4.png|Thomas im Staffel 13-18-Outro Datei:Season19EndCredits.png|Thomas im Staffel 19-21-Outro Datei:Season22Credits.png|Thomas im Staffel 22er-Outro Datei:Thomaswithnameboard.png|Thomas mit seinem Namenschild Datei:Thomasunusednameboard.png Datei:Thomaswithnameboard(Welsh).jpg Datei:ThomasShiningTimeStationIntro.png|Thomas im Shining Time Station-Intro Datei:ThomasMrConductor'sThomasTalesIntro.png|Thomas im Opening von Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales Datei:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes1.png|Thomas' Trackside Tunes-Namenschild aus Henry geht baden Datei:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes2.png|Aus Lady Hatts Geburtstagsfeier Datei:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes3.png|Aus Rusty und der Felsblock Datei:Thomas'NamecardTracksideTunes4.png|Aus Großmäulige Lastwagen Datei:Thomas'NamecardClassicSpanish1.png|Thomas' Spanisches Namenschild aus Gordon Takes a Tumble Datei:Thomas'NamecardClassicSpanish2.png|Aus The World's Strongest Engine Datei:DVDBingo49.png|Thomas in DVD Bingo Datei:LearningColors3.png|Thomas in Playing Around with Thomas & Friends Railway Pals Short Datei:RingoStarrwithThomas1984.jpg|Ringo Starr hält Thomas Staffel 1-Modell Datei:BrittAllcroft.png|Britt Allcroft hält Thomas' Staffel 5-Modell Datei:Thomas'ModelSpecification.png|Thomas' Modell Datei:Thomas'PilotModel.png|Thomas 'Modell von Pilotfolge Datei:ThomasSeason1Model.png|Erstes Staffelmodell Datei:Thomas'Facemask.jpg|Eine von Thomas' Gesichtsmasken Datei:Thomas'facemasks.png|Harzabgüsse einiger Gesichtsmasken von Thomas Datei:ThomasSeason3Model2.jpg|Thomas' Gesichtsmasken Datei:Thomas Model Front Specifications.png|Thomas' Vorderansicht Datei:Thomas Model Side Specifications.png|Thomas Seitenansicht Datei:Thomas Model Back Specifications.png|Thomas Rückansicht Datei:PaintPotsandQueensBehindtheScenes.jpg|Hinter den Kulissen von Thomas in Farbtöpfe und Königinnen Datei:Thomasinsidebehindthescenes.jpg|Hinter den Kulissen Foto von Thomas fünftem Staffelmodell Datei:Thomasbehindthescenes.jpg|Hinter den Kulissen Foto von Thomas 'sechstem Staffelmodell Datei:ThomasandPercySeries6Models.jpg|Hinter den Kulissen Foto von Thomas und Percys sechster Staffel ThomasWedgewoodpromo.png|Thomas Wedgewood Promo en:Thomas es:Thomas he:תומס hu:Thomas ja:トーマス pl:Tomek ru:Томас zh:托马斯 Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Rangierlokomotiven Kategorie:0-6-0 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Thomas' Nebenstrecke